


Birthday

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Prompto Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Prompto's birthdays had always been lonely until Noctis and Katia came into his life. But with Noctis in the Crystal, he feels like this birthday won't be the same.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to everyone's favorite sunshine!

Prompto Argentum had never seen his birthday as a very special day. His parents never exactly celebrated it due to being never home. The most he’d celebrate was picking up a cake on the way home from school. He never got any presents or had any parties, to him it was just another day. Things changed a bit in high school. Noctis and Katia learned of his lack of celebrating and had decided to change that. The two of them would plan a party at Noct’s apartment, nothing extravagant, just the three of them. Ignis would be convinced to make a cake, and sometimes Gladio would crash the party. The party usually just consisted of them eating pizza, playing video games, and giving Prompto presents, but it was fun nonetheless. Even after high school they’d always gather on October 25th to throw Prompto a little party.

Those parties had made Prompto feel wanted, accepted, happy. He’d begin to look forward to his birthday. It was a day of celebration he got to enjoy with his friends. For once, October 25th had stopped being just a normal day.

But then Noctis was trapped in the crystal, and eternal darkness spread across the land.

In truth, Prompto had known when they’d left Insomnia that his birthdays weren’t going to be the same. But this wasn’t what he’d had in mind. One of his best friends was gone, and he had no idea when he’d come back. He tried to keep his spirits up of course, but reality would hit him like a truck and he wouldn’t be able to smile. Sure, he’d thought that maybe things would be different once Noctis and Lunafreya were married, but with the exception of him and Katia they were all separated. And the constant daemon threat was bound to keep them busy. The world had changed.

He didn’t even get to spend his birthday with his fiance. The day before, she told him she’d be leaving on a solo hunt that would take all day. She’d try to be back as soon as possible, but she couldn’t guarantee anything. She’d apologized, saying she didn’t want to leave him alone on his birthday, but this hunt had been sitting for too long and someone needed to take care of it soon. Prompto had tried to tell her it was fine, he understood, he could just wait for her to come back to celebrate, but he was still sad deep down. He didn’t want to be selfish though.

So that left him sitting alone in Takka’s when Cindy found him. “Just the guy I’m lookin’ for! Ya got a spare minute I can use to borrow ya?” she asked.

Prompto attempted to smile. “I have a spare day actually.” he said, his tone sadder than he’d intended it to be.

The mechanic’s smile melted away as she sat down next to him. “You alright? I ain’t never seen ya this down in the dumps before.”

“It’s fine, really. I don’t wanna dump my problems onto you, Cindy. It’s not fair for you.” He was mostly lying. Sure, he didn’t want to burden Cindy with his issues, but he wished he had someone to talk to about it.

“Alright, ya don’t wanna talk about it then I ain’t gonna push ya,” Cindy said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Since yer not doin’ anything, mind helpin’ me out in the garage? I got some cars I need to spruce up and could use a second set of hands.”

“You sure you want me? I’m not really that good with cars.”

“Trust me, yer just the guy I want workin’ with me.”

Had it been a different time, Prompto would’ve felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. But his heart had moved on. Not that he didn’t mind spending the day with Cindy, it was better than moping around here. “Alright, let’s get started.”

Cindy brought him over to the garage. He was mostly doing small tasks like getting the tool she needed or making sure the headlights were working properly, but it was a way to kill time. It helped distract him from the feeling of loneliness. The work went on for what felt like hours, it was still hard to know what time it really was, before Cindy finally told Prompto they were good to stop. He didn’t really want to stop, this was the only thing keeping him distracted. But he couldn’t argue with the boss. He figured all he could do was head back to Takka’s for now, maybe get himself something to eat.

As he looked at his phone, checking to see if Katia had texted him about being back soon, he was startled by the sudden “SURPRISE!” He jumped up, nearly dropping the phone, only recovering when he saw what stood in front of him. Standing in the diner was Ignis, Gladio, Katia, and Iris, each with a present in hand. Sitting on the counter was a cake prepared with candles, obviously not one of Ignis’ but that didn’t matter. The place wasn’t decorated much aside from a banner that hung over the menu that said “Happy Birthday Prompto” in colorful letters.

“Is…Is this?” he asked.

Katia nodded her head. “Yep, it’s your birthday party!” she said. “Sorry, I wanted to keep it a surprise. You looked down so I thought this would be just the thing to cheer you up. I know it’s not the same without Noct, but-” She was cut off by his sudden hug.

“Thanks Kat, you’re the best.”

Katia rested her head against his shoulder, since she was still holding the present. “Happy birthday, sunshine.”

And just like that, Prompto’s 21st birthday wasn’t so lonely anymore.


End file.
